1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to the field of person-adaptive facial feature analysis for all uses, specially in real-time. However, claims of the present invention are limited to uses related to facial feature analysis systems for command applications for users with physical disabilities, e.g. the control of mobile wheelchairs for users with physical disabilities, including supervised manipulation and navigation for impaired users of wheelchairs, patient beds or other appliances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, conventional prior art systems for this purpose are computer-controlled robotic systems based on infrared and ultrasonic sensors or using voice recognition to issue simple steering commands allowing a handicapped user to realize some simple manipulation tasks. One problem with the prior art systems is that they do not have any kind of navigational autonomy. Furthermore, such systems require manual training steps.